Seventeen Years
by knives4cash
Summary: Team JNPR wages war against Team RWBY in the Second Punic War. Let the legends take their places.
1. Saguntum

Two-hundred and eighteen years before the birth of Jesus Christ, a Carthaginian general has risen to power, seizing loyalty and undying dedication from an army of seasoned veterans. Now, with the backing of his capital Carthage, the richest city in the world, he will finally realize the blood oath that will drive him for the rest of his life. His name is Jaune Arc, and with the aid of Pyrrha Nikos, Nora Valkyrie, and Lie Ren, he will bring the most renowned civilization in all of Europe to its knees.

* * *

I was only nine years old. Young, foolish, ignorant, but eager of battle. My father was reluctant to allow me to watch as he and his army ravaged the southern half of Spain for Carthage. He took me to a temple and cut the throat of a lamb, carefully pouring its blood into a bowl. He told me to place my hands in the bowl. I obeyed, and he then told me to swear that, to my dying day, I would never be a friend of Rome. He was wise to enact the blood oath when he did, for he died in battle eight years later.

It's warm today. This weather will make it harder for me to scrub the blood off my sword and shield. "Bah." I grunt to myself. I'm twenty-six years old, and I dote over myself like a child. Scratching my clean and shaven skin, I yawn as I continue my stroll through the camp. In my left hand is a torch, which I use to light posts as I walk. On either side of me are tents that house supplies and my troops who fought for my father to claim the lands that we currently rest upon. They laugh and drink together, shouting and making much noise.

These men and women will be the instrument of Rome's destruction.

"Jaune!" Pyrrha Nikos calls to me. I turn around and see her jogging up, still in her armor. I am still in mine, however, so I cannot criticize. "Might we walk together? There are matters that I wish to discuss."

I raise my right arm up and motion for her to take my side. "You need not waste your breath, Pyrrha!" I call to her. She meets my right side and walks with me. "What be this trouble that plagues you so?" I ask as I stop to light another post.

She sighs, "It be the loyal army of your father that follows you, Jaune." She informs me, "They partake of wine and merriment with such haste. It worries me."

We continue to stroll. "They have much to be merry about, Pyrrha!" I laugh. "An eight month siege of Saguntum has left many weary! Let them take their moment's rest."

"I am most aware of the victory, general of Carthage." She reminds me, "I too was with you when we scaled Saguntum's citadel walls." I chuckle, recalling the fierce slaughter that was shortly enacted upon the foolish people who chose to ally with Rome, knowing full well that their city lay on Carthaginian soil. "And the city has been reduced to ash, but I fear that if we do not move soon, Rome shall be upon us."

"I should hope so." I declare, much to her dismay, which she signals with a groan. "That be the very reaction I hope to pull from the accursed Republic. But they have also inadvertently dealt a blow to themselves, for their allies shall soon hear that Rome did not once send military support over the eight months of siege." I cannot help but grin at the thought. "Rome shall lose her allies to our cause."

Scoffing, my friend informs me, "You need not bleed my ear with your ire for Rome." She sighs. I look to her with a grin. Her opinions of Rome are merely of patriotic distain.

The roar of laughter from a massive tent draw our attention. As we come upon it, I light the post and run my torch into the dirt, putting out its flame.

"Come." I order her as I remove the flap of the tent and motion for her to go inside. "We have much to discuss."

She ducks her head and goes in. I move in after her, dropping the flap behind me. In front of us stand a crowd of men and women amassed around Lie Ren and Nora Valkyrie engaged in an arm wrestling match. Nora is toying with Ren. "Soldiers!" I shout over their noise, drawing their attention and much desired silence. As they turn to me, I see that their clothing is stained with blood. "I would be most grateful if the lot of you would take this merriment elsewhere! Your general has much planning to do!"

They all nod to me and quickly gather whatever they came with and leave. I sigh as it is just the four of us now.

"General Arc." Ren nods to me. "I see that you are in fair health. I feared that you had perished in the streets of Saguntum." He informs me with a breath of relief.

"Nonsense!" Nora laughs as she slaps Ren's shoulder and stands up from the table. "Look before yourself, Ren! Here stands the man who has verily vowed the destruction of Rome!" She quickly places two more barrels around the crate that is being used as a table. "He shall not be so easily vanquished!" She pats the barrel that she originally sat in. "Please, Jaune, sit! And do you intend to join us, Pyrrha?" She beams with a smile.

"Indeed, friend, I most certainly do." Pyrrha nods as we seat ourselves with Ren and Nora. A single post is lit in the corner behind Ren, who sits across from me. Nora sits to my left, and Pyrrha sits to my right.

Nora looks to me with a gleam in her eyes. "We have amassed the booty and slaves from Saguntum, Jaune. The entirety shall soon find its way into the hands of the people of Carthage, and their support for your war shall be solidified." She informs me with pride, crossing her arms and smiling.

I nod in appreciation of her efforts. "I am most pleased by your good news, Nora." I begin, folding my hands together and giving all three my gaze. "The die has been cast, my friends. Rome shall soon learn of their ally's fate, and I can assure thee that it shan't be mere envoys seeking peace like before." I shake my head and continue, "No, it shall be citizen soldiers seeking my death, now."

"Not as soon as you may expect." Ren quietly speaks. "They shall most likely seek to capture you alive, Jaune." He reasons, "Taking back a prisoner and publicly humiliating him should be far more appealing to their egos, rather than burying a rotting corpse."

"It shall be us who humiliates them in their own capital!" Nora shouts with a smile, dimly lit by our sole light.

I declare, "On the morrow, our men and woman shall surely be in need of rest to recover from their drunken state. Today we destroyed Saguntum. Tomorrow we rest. The day following, we march."

"We shall be ready at your command, Jaune." Pyrrha smiles at me.

I nod. "The gods have blessed me with the most loyal of friends. But this success shall not be a cause for deviation." I deadpan, "The original plan shall be put into motion."

"And again, Jaune," Ren motions for me to let him speak. "I must protest. The coastal roads leading into Italy shall suffice. We need not cross the Alps."

"Nay, friend." I shake my head at him. "For much time shall pass before we arrive at the Rhone River. By then, a Roman army shall surely be entrenched and awaiting us."

"By the time we reach the Rhone River," Ren counters, "We shall have amassed an estimated one-hundred thousand soldiers." He adds, "By your estimations and intentions of recruiting the Gallic tribes to join your cause."

"And we shall." I nod. "But you seem to forget that we shall also be depositing garrisons throughout Iberia and Gaul to defend our territory." He is not satisfied.

"Your target is Rome." He states, frowning.

"Indeed, it is." I nod.

Remaining unconvinced, he points out, "To take Rome, one would require an army large enough to decimate the Legions that shall surely be mustered in Her defense and siege equipment to destroy Her gates and walls." He looks at me as if I have not thought this through. I am slowly growing tired of his doubts.

"Speed shall be paramount in this march, Ren." I declare. "I cannot waste my time hauling siege equipment, nor can I carry it on my back through the Alps. I already run the risk of arriving late, and the winter already upon us before we ascend."

He stands up. "Then let the Alps freeze and take the coastal roads that Roman slaves have already laid for." That is exactly what they shall expect me to do.

"They would only fortify those roads." I too stand up. Slamming my hands down on the crate, I raise my voice. "Were I to do as you advise, I would suffer losses too great and be left lacking the man power to take Rome." He draws breath to speak, but I interrupt, "I shall lose fewer people in a march through the Alps than a forced battle on Roman terms with the scales sharply tipped in their favor! I can then recruit the Gallic tribes that harass the northern border of the Italian peninsula, and I will have replenished my losses!" We all know that a land invasion is the only way. Rome gained control of the Mediterranean after defeating Carthage in the first war, so an invasion by sea would only result in total destruction. Rome has naval superiority now, but I intend to restore Carthage to glory both on land and on sea.

We glare at each other for a few moments. He sighs, bowing his head and sitting down. Placing his head in his hands, he asks, "We are going through with the original plan?"

"Down to the most minute of details." I declare. Pyrrha and Nora look at each other with unease. This is not the first time Ren and I have had this argument. But it will be the last.

"Then I am to remain here in Iberia?" He looks up to me, seeking not just confirmation but reassurance that I know what I shall do.

"We have sacrificed much for Iberia, I more than anyone." Grimacing, I recall seeing my father's corpse on the battlefield. "I intend to march, knowing that I have left this land in capable hands." I lean over and place a hand on his shoulder. "You do indeed have good reason to be skeptical, friend. But rest assured that I shall defeat Rome with nothing short of total victory."

"And the Alps?" He asks of me.

"I shall find a way." I nod to him.

"And if there be none to find?"

I smirk.

"Then I shall make one."

* * *

Next time: Having just finished a war to the east, and still reeling from the catastrophic losses of the first Punic War, Rome is far from ready to engage their greatest rival in a second war. Two Romans, Senator Blake Belladonna and Consul Yang Xiao Long, will confront Carthage. Reinforced by pride and the sense of invincibility, they will make a decision that shall bring about one of the darkest hours that their republic will ever see.


	2. Carthage

Spurred on by the powerful Carthaginian empire, Blake Belladonna makes a choice that will come to haunt her for the rest of her life. Now, two of the most crucial women in Rome will form a strategy to defend their republic, and they will be powerless to watch it fall apart.

* * *

In between the provinces of Gaul and Iberia, there is the Ebro river. Years ago, our proud republic signed a treaty with this Punic people. Rome would not expand its territories south of the river, and Carthage would not expand its territories to the north of it. Much to my disapproval, Rome used her assets of wealth and power to craftily break the treaty. South of the Ebro river, we approached the city called Saguntum and dangled before them our wares of wealth, power, and a mighty citizen army.

Saguntum quickly accepted out offer.

However, our republic soon became involved in a province to the east of Rome called Illyria. When we received word that Saguntum had been laid siege to by Carthage, we did not uphold our treaty. Not a single Roman soldier was sent in their aid. The senate quickly agreed that Saguntum was strong enough to stand against Carthage until Rome conquered Illyria in the name of protecting herself from a potential threat, a common excuse that pollutes our history. Saguntum was indeed strong, but that strength lasted only eight months.

We sent envoys to this army that was threatening our ally, and we quickly learned that a young, ambitious general named Jaune Arc was the head of this barbaric body. With every envoy we sent demanding that he cease and desist he grew bolder and more arrogant. He knew we were making idle threats. Only a fool would fight two wars at once.

The choices that Rome has made will echo for quite some time. Many provinces around us, as well as our current allies, will soon learn that Rome does not uphold her treaties. And Jaune Arc will surely exploit the impending distrust.

We conquered Illyria, but time has yet to tell us if it was a mistake to not be the honorable man.

"Enough!" I shout, stamping my sandal covered foot and pulling silence from the shouting senate of Carthage. It is a bold move, considering that I am surrounded by the greatest and most powerful men and women of Carthage. But, I am merely an ambassador, a messenger of Rome for today. "We have not journeyed to your village to be drowned in the uproars of your shrieking!" I inform them with a cry, for I have long since run out of patience with these politicians.

"Indeed!" The consul of Rome and personal lover, Yang Xiao Long, bellows to my right. "We are here for a sole purpose, Carthage! Appease us, and we shall leave you without a scratch on your floor!" Two voices of reason are always more easily heeded than one.

None respond. They await explanation, and I shall deliver. "One of your generals, so bold and brash this Jaune Arc, has felled the city of Saguntum, an ally of Rome!"

"Deliver this peace violator unto Rome, and we shall not be forced to slaughter the entirety of you all!" Yang adds with zeal.

The senate simply laughs at us.

"Their audacity knows no bounds!"

"Perhaps they would care to sample the pointed ends our daggers!"

"No!" A man shouts from his seat in the large, square room ladened with marble and stone. "Let us not engage in needless bloodshed!" He pleads. I recognize him. They call him Hanno the Great, a man who has long since been an enemy of the Arc family. Perhaps he will be of use to us.

"A voice of reason!" Yang laughs over the immediate uproar of the senate. "This is a most pleasant surprise, is it not, Blake?!" She asks, slapping me on the back with a wink.

They drown us out with roars of unsettlement this time.

I pull my dagger from my cloak and throw it down on the floor with such force that the blade creates a sharp pinging noise. Now they are silent. With both hands, I grab pieces of my black toga. "In the folds of my toga, I hold before you both peace and war!" I yell at them. They examine me with curiosity, smug grins plastering most of their faces. "Which shall you choose, Carthage?!" I demand of them.

There is much murmuring. In a few seconds, one stands. "Rome has come into our house and spat on OUR floor!" He yells. "And now she asks us to pay her for her slobber!"

They laugh at us.

"Choose what you will!" He shouts to us. They cheer this man with shouts and claps.

I look to Yang. I have already decided, but if her view conflicts, perhaps I shall heed it. She has been there to console me in many of my troubles. How fitting, for a consul of Rome.

She smiles at me and nods.

I nod in acknowledgement.

Turning back to the leader of Carthage's senate, I release my toga. "I choose war!"

The entire chamber roars, standing up and waving their arms about like the wild people they are, "We accept it!"

Yang places a firm hand on my shoulder. "Come, let us leave these barbarians to their squabbling." She murmurs.

I leave my dagger where it fell and follow her out of the building, echoes of politics slowly growing fainter as we emerge into sunlight, into the streets of Carthage.

"We sail back to Rome immediately." Yang informs me as we approach my two slaves, Vinixa Lewda and Adam Taurus who hold our prized horses ready for us. Vinixa offers me my reigns, and I accept them with a nod of appreciation.

"Thank you, my loyal comrades." I smile at them with sincerity. "Yang and I must return to Rome and prepare for war. You will follow." I order as Yang and I jump up onto my horse. She wraps her arms snugly around my midriff, idly rubbing as she places her head on my shoulder.

"Yes, my lord." The two answer simultaneously. They mimic our actions and mount Yang's horse, Vinixa taking the reigns.

"What shall our course of action be, Consul of Rome?" Vinixa Lewda asks Yang loudly enough to ensure that she hears over the clip-clopping of horses and voices of the many people that we quickly trot past as we ride back to the docks.

"A simple one!" Yang laughs to my servants. "Consul Schnee will lead half of our forces from Rome to Sicily and from there invade the very dirt we ride upon."

"And what of you, Consul Long?" Adam asks as they ride along side us, partially obstructing my view of the winding roads lined with stalls and civilians engaged in heated bartering. It is a city of more trade than Rome. No wonder they recovered so quickly from our first war.

"I shall march my half of the army across land to Massilia." She answers.

"Where be this land called Massilia?" Vinixa asks.

"It be a small station in Gaul, Vinixa." I explain with a chuckle, "That is to say, it belongs to the pathetically minute sliver of what we control in Gaul!" We do not even control it ourselves. It belongs to an ally, not Rome. Yang laughs and gives me a strong kiss on the cheek.

"In good time, we shall control it all, my love!" Yang bellows as she buries her head into my nape. "Rome was not built in a day!"

Ignoring her intended sexual acts, I finish, "It is from where my love shall invade Iberia and engage the Carthaginians." They fought a defensive war against us before.

They'll do it again.

"But what of the Gallic tribes?" Adam inquires, referring to the barbarians that still control the northernmost region of Italy, bottling Rome in the peninsula. "Surely you shan't leave Rome undefended." His tone lacks worry.

"Nay, you need not fret, Adam." I reassure him. "Whatever recruits the senate deems required shall be deployed along the border." These will be the least desirables and least experienced. "That will be the safest place to deploy your sister, love." I suggest to Yang.

She laughs. "I would not leave a clean sword in its sheath for fear of it getting bloodied, nor shall I leave my sister behind to stand about and be idle." She informs me with a pat on my midriff.

"You do not worry for her safety?" I am unsure of her confidence. "Ruby is young and raw, inexperienced. Would it not be wise to simply leave her to continue training?" I ask. My logic is far from flawed, yet I fail to understand hers.

"She will not learn to command the Roman cavalry if she does not LEARN to command the Roman cavalry!" Yang laughs again. "I shall take her to Iberia, and she shall learn what is required." She chuckles, "I do fear what Consul Schnee will do to me, when she learns that I intend to steal away her lover."

I sigh with a smirk, shaking my head. My sister-in-law is not a dull sword, but a sharp one can be easily chipped.

Hmm. Perhaps I worry too much. Jaune will fortify Iberia and cower behind his walls. Yang will ride in and wipe them off the map. Weiss shall sail down on Carthage with the force of a raging blizzard, and the war will be won. Carthage will surrender or face the might of Rome.

I smile. I'm grateful that we made the right choice.

* * *

Next time: Jaune Arc begins a series of devastatingly effective moves that will shock and force Team RWBY into new action. Through the panic and imminent destruction, a young sister will quietly watch and learn. Her name is Ruby Rose.


	3. The Rhone

Despite having in her command an invasion force of ten-thousand citizen soldiers at the ready, Consul Yang Xiao Long will have her hopes of a quick war shattered by Team JNPR. Winter is fast approaching, and in the name of victory, Jaune Arc will do what had once been thought impossible.

* * *

A cold wind blows down, cutting me across my face. "Come forward, sister!" Yang Xiao Long bellows at me, smashing her gladius, a thirty inch stabbing sword, against her bronze breast plate. The noise startles her steed, but she quickly settles the beast and laughs. "You shall not learn to kill if you do not learn to KILL!" She adds with a gleam in her smile.

Deep breaths, Ruby. The courageous only know death once, the coward a thousand times. Tightening my grip in my own gladius, I give my own horse a quick slap on its sides with my legs, commanding it to charge forward against my sister. I was adamant against using real weapons for combat when she took me under her own, personal command, but she swore on our mother's grave that no harm would come to either of us. Her exact words being, "I am far too skilled for you to strike me down, sister! And I am far too skilled to unintentionally slay you!" Pride has always been a part of her personality, like any Roman, but she has yet to be proven wrong.

Right arm raised, I lean forward and strike at her chest piece, not holding any strength back. She does not even move. Instead, she simply swats my blade away with her own, creating a sharp clanging noise as I ride past her. "Excellent, sister!" She exclaims as we turn our horses around and face each other. "Again!" She commands.

Deep breaths, Ruby. The idle soldiers begin to gather at the sight of our training, but I quickly ignore them. A cavalry commander must stay focused on the enemies surrounding them, not the birds that squawk above. "Then again I shall come!" I yell back to her as I hold the blade above my head and charge. But as I close in, I quickly move my blade into a jabbing position with all intentions of stabbing her in the gut.

CLANG

Again, she swats my blade away with ease.

I slow my horse down and turn to charge again, but she charges me instead. In a few seconds, she is upon me, and she brings her sword down against me. It takes much strength to deflect her blade, and she continues to throw swing after swing against me. I'm on the defensive, and I'm losing my grip on my sword as well.

She knocks it from my hand. I only realize this when I raise my empty right hand and feel the tip of her gladius resting gently against my chest. I am defeated.

Another cold wind cuts across my face as Yang and I glare at each other.

But Yang is not one to stay mad for long, despite her name. She cracks into a smile. "Do you know where you blundered, sister?" She asks me with a smirk.

I sigh in defeat. "No, sister." I confess as I look down at the dirt that I would very well be lying on. "I imagine your brute strength is somehow related to my defeat?" I add with a small amount of spite. Every single time, she defeats me. But then again, I have yet to see actual combat. She is a Consul of Rome.

She's invincible.

Yang raises her sword up and looks around at the soldiers that have gathered. "THIS is your fate!" She bellows, motioning her gladius to me. "IF you are foolish enough to lose your shield in battle!" She finishes. Pulling a small, round shield from her horse's saddle, she continues, "NEVER lose this!" She yells, holding it up in the air for all to see. "Whether you be infantry or cavalry! Only a seasoned and battle-hardened soldier can stand strong without their shield!" She explains with the passion that won her consulship. "Who is here so base that would die a pointless death?!"

"None, general! None!" They all answer in unison.

"Then NONE shall lose their shield!" She exclaims as they all begin to cheer for her. "Now off with the lot of you!" She laughs. "Return to your duties!" She commands with a wave of her shielded hand. The crowd disperses as quickly as it gathered.

She firmly shoves the shield into my grasp. I take it with my left hand. "You have much to learn, sister." Yang smiles kindly to me. "Now, retrieve your blade, and let us see if you can knock me from my-" She stops and stares behind me.

I turn my head and see that our Roman cavalry has returned. Velvet Scarletina rides first, and despite the helmet that she wears, I can see quite plainly that she is not happy. Sensing the impending discussion, I move my horse out of her path and reposition myself alongside my sister.

"Consul, Long!" Velvet greets her sternly as her cohorts come up behind her. "I bring dire news!" She informs my sister as she removes her helmet.

"Speak, friend." Yang orders her, sheathing her gladius.

"We have engaged the Carthaginians." She declares as she begins to recover her breath.

Yang growls, "I ordered you to locate their camp, Scarlet." I frown. Sister rarely tolerates violation of her orders, even from officers and friends like Velvet.

"It was they who located us, general." Velvet explains. "I could not get the exact numbers, but from my personal account, I would say that they outnumbered our two-hundred by at least twice as many."

"You were not defeated, were you?" Yang asks her, demanding only one answer from her friend.

Velvet smirks as she withdraws her bloodied gladius and holds it out for Yang to see. "No, general. We routed them, and we chased them back across the Rhone River." Her smirk fades. "But I feel that something is amiss." She confesses as she sheaths her gladius.

"Explain, Velvet." Yang cocks her head. "I have never known you to worry over victories."

Velvet grimaces. "They were smiling, general." She explains. Her face is troubled, and she even stumbles to form her words. "While we knocked them from their horses, and even when we drove our blades through their stomaches, they were smiling, grinning."

Yang remains silent, but she too is troubled.

"They gave out too quickly, for Numidian cavalry." She finishes, more to herself than to my sister. Numidian cavalry is the fastest in the world. By all the standards and reputations they have earned, Velvet should have been slain with her horse.

Yang dismounts. "Ruby, Velvet, come." She commands as she marches towards her tent. Velvet and I dismount. I quickly retrieve my gladius and swipe the dirt from it. I quicken my pace to catch up with the two as they enter Yang's makeshift headquarters. Retrieving a map of our current region, she unrolls it and withdraws her gladius. She uses it as a paperweight. "Where is their camp, Velvet?" She asks as she sits down in her chair and pulls it up towards the table.

Velvet taps her finger in the region south of the Rhone River. "Somewhere in that area, general." She answers.

Yang looks up at her. "Somewhere?" She repeats, disappointedly staring into Velvet's eyes. "Did you, or did you not locate their camp, general?" She asks again.

"I did not give chase past the river." She confesses and immediately explains, "I believed that they were attempting to bait us into a trap, general. I was unwilling to spring it."

With the reputations and rumors the Numidian cavalry has developed, I would have done the same thing. Judging from Yang's face, I'm guessing she would have too.

Leaning back in her seat, Yang scowls at the explanation. "Logical." She admits while glaring down at the map. "Nevertheless, this is an unexpected move. We are ten-thousand strong, and we have the order to invade Iberia and stop this Jaune Arc permanently." She sighs. "Why would he march so far away from his supply lines and garrisons, just to fight us here?" She asks herself.

I look out of the tent. The sun is beginning to set. "It is possible that he does not intend to fight us on the Rhone." I observe aloud, much to General Scarletina and my sister's surprise.

Velvet snaps her fingers as her face lights up. "Perhaps you are not wrong." She realizes. Turning to Yang, she theorizes, "It is possible that Jaune has set up a series of garrisons through Gaul." She explains, tapping her finger across the map. "He may be prepared to meet us in battle at each of the garrisons in hopes of exhausting our invasion force by the time we reach Iberia!" She declares.

Yang nods in agreement. "He has had more than enough time to establish such an elaborate defense." She analyzes the map. "And it is entirely possible that he has allied himself with the Gallic tribes that continue to harass us. Combined with his own army, he could very well beat us back to Rome." She reasons.

I shake my head, though. "You misunderstand." I inform the two, who look to me for the proper explanation. "I wonder if he intends to march past us." I reveal to the two.

"And march directly on Rome?" Yang finishes, raising an eyebrow at me.

I nod.

"Not likely." Velvet dismisses my concerns with a brief wave of her hand. Pointing at the map, she explains, "We control the costal roads, and we can easily reenforce them. He would lose too many men if he tried to fight his way through us."

"And we control the Mediterranean." Yang reminds me. "We would easily intercept him from Sardinia or Corsica if he were to sail from Iberia OR Gaul."

I place my finger on the edge of the map, pointing out the region east of the Rhone. "And what if he were to march inland?" I ask them.

Yang smiles at me, and Velvet roles her eyes with a scoff. "That would mean crossing the Alps." She explains. "And winter is but a few weeks away."

Yang sighs. "And doing so would be impossible." She adds.

"Tis suicidal!" Velvet corrects her. "No one has ever marched an army over the Alps in the winter!"

Yang grins at the thought, but she turns to me and beholds my stern expression. "Still." She decides, "This is a barbarian we are facing. He knows not of proper combat." She trails off, eyes wandering to the mountainous region labled "Alps".

Velvet gawks at her. "Yang, you would not consider such a fairy tail." She murmurs as my sister stands.

"Tomorrow, we march to meet Jaune at the Rhone. If he does not meet us there, then we shall march on his camp." She explains as she reclaims her gladius and sheaths it. "If it becomes apparent that he intends to cross the Alps, I shall have a suitable commander lead the Iberian invasion force."

Velvet asks, "You would not lead the force yourself?"

Yang gives her massive head of long blonde hair a brief fluffing. "We shall return to Italy and rally what troops have remained behind." She informs Velvet as she exits the tent. We follow.

"We left only raw recruits in Italy." Velvet reminds her. "There would be no army to raise." She scoffs as Yang begins to seek out her other officers, "Not that you would require one. None of his soldiers would survive the march."

"They shall suffice." Stopping, she turns around and places a hand on Velvet's shoulder. "I share your beliefs, Velvet." She reassures her friend. "But if the gods do show such disdain, and he does manage to bring troops across, we shall require forces of our own to hold him off until Consul Schnee can return from Sicily to deal the decisive blow." She explains as she removes her hand, and we resume our march down the isle of tents. This is hardly the time, but my heart gives a leap of joy at the thought of being reunited with my lover. Oh, how she did threaten my sister when she learned of our planned division.

"You would withdraw the invasion force that is to stab Carthage in the heart?" Velvet gawks at her.

Yang turns back to Velvet. "I would do anything to stop this Jaune Arc from reaching Rome, as would Consul Schnee." She deadpans. "Now go, collect your troops and inform them of our immediate plans."

Velvet bows, placing her right hand across her heart. "Yes, general."

As her friend leaves, Yang places a hand on my armored shoulder. "Were you speculating, or do you truly feel that he may attempt to cross the Alps?" She immediately asks with utmost seriousness.

Frowning, I shake my head. "I deduced it." I answer. She raises an eyebrow at my answer, so I explain, "He shall lose too many numbers trying to fight his way along the coastal roads, and he will only repeat history if he fights a defensive war in Iberia." One more cold wind cuts across my face, blowing my sister's hair gently to the side. "I know he'll cross the Alps." I deadpan.

Yang stares at me for a few more moments before breaking into a smile. "You shall make a fine commander, Ruby." She emphasizes her point by pulling me into a rib crushing hug.

"GWACK!" Is the only sound I can manage make.

* * *

Next time: Yang Xiao Long and Ruby Rose realize that Jaune Arc could be their republic's undoing. Shocked into action, they will assemble what troops they can, and in a desperate assault to push him back, they will be the first in a long line of victims to witness the destructive will of a single man.


	4. The Ticinus

Having done the impossible, Jaune Arc descends upon Rome with his army and threatens her northern boarder. Having barely amassed a new force of raw and untrained citizen soldiers, Consul Yang Xiao Long and Ruby Rose will throw themselves against the barbarian in a last ditch effort to buy time for their only hope, Consul Weiss Schnee.

* * *

Not a day went by that I hoped I would be wrong. But, my intuition has never failed me before, and it chose not to at the most crucial of moments. The barbarian crossed the Alps. In the beginning of winter, he took a whole army up through those mountains and managed to come out with a force that we can't even reconnoiter. We only received word of this when he began to besiege the towns closest to him. Velvet was shocked into rage, and Yang only pushed herself even harder to gather what forces she could to defend our republic. She immediately sent word to Weiss that she and her forces were needed to reinforce us. I hated seeing sister in such a state of grief, but it hurt even worse to know that I was the source, the thing she seeks most to protect. She has much more to worry about.

Of course, it was not long before we finally scouted out the barbarian's camp pitched alongside the river Ticinus.

Yang had declared the night before that we had not only won the first war with Carthage and practically subjected them to slaves, but Jaune had been so terrified of fighting us that he chose to flee into the Alps, rather than face our swords. It was clever propaganda, but she did inspire our forces.

So today we finally ride out to defeat the barbarian. We are four-thousand strong on horse, and we ride on flat terrain, but our mobility is being hindered by a force of javelin skirmishers on foot. Sister did not spare me an explanation, instead choosing to place me in the safety of a rear unit in haste before assuming her position at the front.

The cold winter wind blows directly into my face with a sharp cut. I do wish that these helmets could protect us better from the elements. As I look around, I see that the other men and women are just as displeased with the conditions.

My bronze breastplate rests firmly on my shoulders as I ride at a slow pace. Surrounding me are twenty-eight other cavalry units, and the commander of us all, Velvet Scarlatina, whom I have the honor of riding alongside.

Adjusting my helmet with one hand, I keep my left hand firmly gripped on my shield. "Velvet-" I begin to ask, but she immediately interrupts me.

"Soldier, while you are under my command, you will address me with due respect." She bites back with a glare that really makes her eyes look big. I don't like it.

I quickly bow my head in submission. "Yes, of course, general. My apologies, general."

She slowly nods in acknowledgement. "See to it that you stay the course. Now what is it that troubles you?"

"This is to be a skirmish, yes?" I ask with concern.

"It is, soldier." Velvet answers without turning her head. "What of it?"

"Consul Long did not have time to offer me an explanation as to why she brings them with us." I inform her as we continue to ride at a marching pace.

Velvet shakes her head, red feathered helmet swaying in the wind. "She did not inform me of the change. I can only trust her judgement." She replies with disdain dripping in her tone.

A trumpet blares, and we halt.

It is signaling for a redeployment.

"Skirmishers." Velvet translates to herself.

The trumpet blares again, but in a series of bursts.

"Gallic cavalry units." She murmurs.

The trumpet blares much longer.

"To the front!" Velvet declares with a grin. Drawing her gladius, she waves it over her head and looks around. "Skirmishers! Gallic cavalry! To the front!"

The men and women on foot take off, quickly kicking up a cloud of dust that hinders my own breathing. Regardless, we quickly ride to the front line and come upon the sight of Yang Xiao Long, clad in bronze armor and shield, riding up and down the ranks, an extended gladius called a spartha in her hand. "Javelins! Fooorm up!" She yells as she rides by us. "Today is the day we have waited for!" She yells, but I can hear the worry in her tone.

Looking ahead, I see that less than four-hundred feet away from us a similar fiasco is taking root with the Carthaginian forces. But they have three figures riding back and forth.

Our skirmishers attempt to get organized whilst marching. We are stuck in a slow trot behind them. I feel as if we are setting ourselves up for disaster.

I look around me. The Roman cavalry is being formed into straight lines like infantry. Looking ahead, I see that the Carthaginian cavalry is beginning to charge forward.

"Hooold faaast!" Yang orders as she rides past my unit again, her yellow cape flowing freely. "Prepare to attack!"

But our skirmishers are slowing. Some even drop their javelins as the war cries of barbarians grows louder. They're less than three-hundred feet from us now.

The skirmishers begin to panic, and they turn their backs to the enemy and flee like cowards! "NO!" I shout. "Stand your ground!"

They do not heed my order. The Carthaginian cavalry is in full gallop now. Less than two-hundred feet away, I can see that they are lead by a man with blonde hair and two women, one with red hair, and the other with orange. They raise bent swords called falcatas in the air and are received with a rallied cry by their forces.

Sister! Where is sister?! I look around. She had went down the line, leaving my unit on the right flank. There she is! Towards the middle, about a hundred feet away from us.

Our trumpet blares. It signals a charge. I draw my gladius.

And so we charge.

With my shield at the ready, my unit charges in formation, and we unleash our own war cry. The woman next to me, one with curled orange hair and green eyes, gives a very terrifying cry of her own.

As the enemy closes in on us, I raise my gladius and wait as the enemy comes within striking distance.

A seemingly endless wave collides with us, and I bring my gladius down on the man closest to me. He continue to ride past me, but I made contact. The agonizing scream he gives is soon joined by literally hundreds of others. But the screams are almost drowned out by the sound of metal clashing.

I raise my shield and am nearly knocked from my horse as I feel a very powerful blow connect with my shield. I lower it and see that a woman is raising her falcata above her head and preparing to strike me again.

A swift stabbing motion with my gladius connects to her exposed midriff. She falls with a scream.

More are upon us. I can barely concentrate with the cries of hundreds upon hundreds being wounded and killed. The blood of Romans and barbarians slowly finds its way onto my armor, skin, sword, and shield as I continue to cut down those who come upon me and my unit, numbers slowly dwindling on both sides.

Another rides up to me and brings his falcata down. I manage to raise my shield and block the blow, but it is only partially received. I peak above my shield and see that the girl with green eyes has already stabbed him in the gut, and he slumps over his horse, which continues to trot past me.

One runs up to me with a war cry. Whether he lost his horse or dismounted, I know not, but he leaps into the air and intends to stab me with his blade. Panicking, I swing my sword in a horizontal cut, and watch as his body falls short, colliding with my horse. His right arm, still gripping the blade, lands in my lap.

I fear I shall vomit and lose my strength.

It is clear that we engaged a numerically superior force, but we hold our own for quite some time.

But cries of panic fill the air behind me, and I catch sight of numerous Roman cavalry units fleeing. "What?! Where are you going?!" I shout to them in disbelief. They are Roman! We do not flee!

"The Numidians have flanked 'round and cut us to pieces!" One screams to me in terror. "The battle is lost!" She declares as she rides away from my unit.

A Carthaginian riding by decapitates her as he rides towards me. I bring my gladius up and block his blade. The blood on his falcata is launched onto my face. Flinching, I bash his face in with my shield and finish him off with a stab to the gut. He falls in silence.

But my actions go unnoticed as more and more of us begin to flee. "Cowards!" I scream at them in frustration.

"DISMOOOUNT!" I hear my sister order. Through the chaos, I see that her own unit has dwindled to a handful, and she is on her own legs now. "DISMOOOUNT!" She orders again, and the units around her obey, forming a protective wall around her. She will lose her life if I do not act quickly.

"COWARDS!" I exclaim as I break away from my unit. "THE LOT OF YOU!" I scream as I ride towards my sister.

"Confound it, Ruby!" I hear Velvet scream to me. "Cavalry! To me!" She orders.

"YOU ARE NOT WORTHY OF DEATH!" I cry out as I gallop to my sister, who holds her shield in her left hand and swings her spartha in her right. She drops her shield and falls onto her side. Mors, god of death, spare my sister, and I shall trade you a hundred-thousand enemies.

My unit rides by my side now, spurred into action by my desperation. We reach my sister who lies still on the battlefield. Dismounting, I discard my shield and sword and quickly pull her blood-soaked body up to her feet. She grips her leg in pain, blood pooling through her fingers. "Leave me, sister!" She gasps in pain. "Do not waste your own life!"

One glance, and I see that she's suffered a severe slash across the skin. My unit surrounds us and buys me time enough to push her onto my horse.

I leap on and grab the reigns. "Hold onto me, sister!" Desperately order as I pull my horse away from the Carthaginian's line. "Follow me!" I shout to my unit as my sister locks her arms around me.

My unit follows at a gallop, escorting me through the chaos of trampled soldiers, dead and dying; horses without their riders; and our allies locked in mortal combat.

We are retreating.

We have lost.

* * *

Next time: Consul Weiss Schnee finally arrives with her own army, and finds her fellow consul unable to lead. Her frustration is not quelled even by a reunion with her lover, Ruby Rose. Fulled by pride, ambition, and well-placed intentions, Weiss will take command of Rome's army, and on the winter solstice she will go on the offensive, placing the entire republic in jeopardy.


End file.
